Gettin' Gone
by gneebee
Summary: Once Merle Dixon laid eyes on Beth Greene he was a had man. Of course at that time he didn't realize the seriousness of the situation, he thought it was just harmless lust. Little did he know she'd get right into his heart and right into his head. Merle Dixon and Beth Greene Romance / Humor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you for stopping by to check out my newest Merle and Beth story. We're going to try and mix a little fun with our romance in this story.**

 **This fic was inspired by a prompt I received from LivingDeadGirl87 but I can't tell you details until the story completes. I will have some additional info for you at the end of this chapter. In the meantime, let's have some fun and love with the Big Man and Sweet Beth.**

 **Warning: It's Merle and Beth - He's 28 she's 18.**

ooo00ooo

There was no way this was going to happen and that was that. End of story. Final. Period.

There was no way on God's green earth Hershel Greene was just going to stand back and let it happen. He was shutting it down even if it meant he had to lock her up for the rest of her life. He'd wall in her bedroom by gawd, he'd do whatever he had to do. His baby girl was not going to get herself mixed up with that lowlife redneck Merle Dixon.

Mama was in full agreement with her husband. This could not and would not happen.

Hershel and Annette Greene vowed that as long as they lived their girl would be shielded from the evil that was the Older Dixon brother.

What Mama and Daddy failed to realize was they were about to become embroiled in an epic battle of wills. Their will, their daughter's will and the biggest, baddest and loudest will of all, Merle Dixon's will.

ooo00ooo

Merle worked at the clay and shale mine just outside of town. At 28 he was already a top supervisor due not just to his own willingness to work hard, but also his ability to run a crew, he kept his men working hard and on point. Those men didn't resent his rough ways or his high-performance standards because he worked every bit as hard as he expected them to. So whether or not they liked him they did their job and gave him their respect. That's what he expected.

He had a little house in town, a big shiny white pickup truck and a tricked-out chopper. He worked hard all week and played hard all weekend. Play consisted of drinking beer and shooting pool at the roadhouse, and if it so happened he met a gal there, well that was an added bonus. But he didn't get permanently hooked up with anyone. He liked the bachelor life and saw no reason to change anything about his single status.

He hunted and fished with his brother, rode his chopper and his life was real good. As far as he was concerned not one thing was missing and there was nothing he wanted for. Until he stopped in the quickie market that fateful Monday morning.

ooo00ooo

She graduated from high school that spring with no particular plan in mind, no real direction she was headed. She just couldn't make up her mind which path to choose, so she decided not to choose any path at all, at least for the time being. She'd go ahead and think on it awhile to avoid making a false start. Mama and Daddy were on board with that idea, they weren't one bit anxious for their baby girl to leave home.

So it happened that Hershel and Annette Greene's sweet young daughter took a job at the local quickie market, to earn money while she debated between college and vocational school. She didn't mind the work at all. She worked the day shift on weekdays, those were the busy hours and busy was what made the time fly. First thing in the mornings it was lots of folks stopping in for coffee and rolls or donuts, microwaving breakfast burritos before work. And teenagers on their way to school who were getting big bags of chips and even bigger cups of coke. Most of them she knew and they'd beg her to let them buy cigarettes or chew but she had to say "no." If she got caught she'd lose her job. She'd never been the kind of person who knowingly did the wrong thing, and certainly not one to take a chance of getting in trouble.

Lunch hour it was always folks who seemed to be in a rush. They'd grab an order of the chicken fingers, corn dogs or some tater logs. The quickie market had all the usual premade high calorie, high fat and nutritionally questionable snacks. But the food was fast and tasty and she supposed when folks were in a hurry they didn't care much about those other things.

ooo00ooo

The quickie market wasn't a place Merle Dixon was in the habit of frequenting. He ate his breakfast at home and packed a lunch for work, but he'd been out hunting with his brother until late Sunday evening and he hadn't made it to the grocery. He figured he could just pick up some grab and go, a sandwich and coffee for breakfast and another sandwich and a coke for his lunch. Not at all anything he'd normally care to eat but he didn't have a lot of options, it wasn't like there was a café next door to the mine. Anyway it was just for the one day, he'd stop at the grocery after work.

He walked in the joint and grabbed a couple of premade ham and cheeses from the cooler, along with a can of coke and a small carton of o.j. He stopped at the self-serve coffee counter and filled the big insulated mug he'd brought with him, then headed to the counter to pay for it all.

Just then was when it happened, when he got in line. That was when he first set eyes on her. Once Merle Dixon laid eyes on Beth Greene he was a had man. Of course at that time he didn't realize the seriousness of the situation, he thought it was just harmless lust. Little did he know she'd get right into his heart and right into his head.

He should have just handed her his ass then and there.

He kept his eyes trained on her as he stood in line waiting to pay. She was a real pretty little thing with her blond hair all up in a ponytail, and damn those were some big blue eyes. She was all sorts of fresh-faced and sweet looking, and surely way too young for the likes of him. She looked like she was still in high school. The term jailbait crossed his mind. He tried to ignore that thought. Anyway he was busy noticing she wore a name tag on her shirt, Beth. A real sweet name for a real sweet looking little gal.

When it was his turn he gave her the biggest smile he had, "Well g'mornin' Beth, how ya doin' today?"

"I'm doing real good thanks. I'm sorry I don't know your name. Have we met?"

"We're meetin' right here an now Darlin', the name's Merle Dixon an I'm real happy ta know ya."

She'd never seen him before that morning but she'd had her eye on him since he walked in. He was big and imposing and all muscled up, and maybe just a little rough looking. She felt it right away though, there was just something about that rough looking man that got to her. She told herself to stop it right this minute! He was way too old, why he must be around 30 and he wasn't really _that_ handsome. Okay well maybe he was _that_ handsome, to her he was _very_ handsome. And yes he was manly and sexy and he gave her goosebumps all over.

She smiled her biggest smile right back at him, "It's very nice to meet you Merle." And she proceeded to ring up his purchases, "That will be fourteen thirty-two please."

Grossly overpriced for the shit he was getting but he smiled as he handed her his fifteen bucks. When she made to hand him back his change he let his fingers slowly glide along her hand, "Thank ya now Beth."

Wouldn't you just know that right then those cheeks of hers turned all rosy. That sealed the deal for Merle. He knew for sure he wanted a taste of pretty little Beth real bad. She finished him off for good when she looked at him, then looked down and then back up into his eyes as she shyly responded, "You're very welcome Merle."

She was a little hottie and whether she realized it or not didn't really matter because he sure as hell did. He did stop at the grocery that night and he got everything he needed for the week, but that didn't mean he didn't stop at the quickie market every morning to see her.

He'd pick up an orange juice or a coke and wait for his turn in line. The longer it took the better, it was just more time to look at her. He'd pay for his purchases and when she handed him his change he'd take his opportunity to let his hand linger on hers. Then came Wednesday morning when she took his hand first and gave it just a little squeeze. It was only for a fleeting moment but he figured she'd let him know she was interested and that was more than good with him.

* * *

Fridays he always rode his bike to the job and as soon as that buzzer blew he'd head right on over to the roadhouse for a cold beer, a game of eight ball and maybe if the right gals were there a little loving.

Friday morning she heard the sound of the big bike coming and immediately looked up toward the noise. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Merle. She was thrilled in a very adult way just by the sight of him, he looked even more handsome and more sexy than usual. She was feeling a little flushed.

He was wearing a black leather jacket and aviator glasses, and she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched him dismount. The next person in line had to clear their throat and say, "Miss?" To bring her back to mundane reality.

When Merle Dixon stood in front of her with his orange juice and a big smile she could barely get out the words, "That's a real nice motorcycle Merle."

"Ya like it do ya? Well I'll tell ya what Darlin', why don't I just come on by an get ya after work? We'll go have us a beer."

She looked a little sad and a little embarrassed when she quietly responded, "Umm, I can't do that I'm not 21."

Uhoh he was on alert now, "Well are ya at least 18 then?"

"Yes, I've been 18 for a whole month."

Thank God. But still he knew it was wrong, she was so young and he could tell just in the little bit of time he'd known her she was an innocent. He should walk away right this minute, leave her be. Yeah no, that wasn't going to happen. The thing was Merle Dixon was long on desire and short on self-discipline. So he smiled and said, "Well we'll just go on ahead an have us a ride then. An a milkshake, yeah that's it. A pretty gal like you deserves a milkshake after a hard days' work." Shit if he'd ever had a milkshake he couldn't remember when that was. But he'd enjoy watching this little honey enjoying one.

"Oh yes that sounds so fun Merle, I'm off at 5:30."

"I'll be here waitin' for ya Darlin'." And this time when he took his change he didn't just squeeze her hand, he rubbed the pad of his thumb lightly along the inside of her palm, while he looked hard into her eyes. It made her kind of tingle in all sorts of personal places.

He made a quick stop at the Bike Shop after work, grabbed a helmet for her and still managed to make it by 5:25. They smiled when their eyes met and he waited there for her, leaning against the Bike with his arms folded across his chest and legs crossed at the ankle. Sweet little Beth Greene just couldn't hardly wait to climb up on that bike right behind that man who was way too old, way too rough looking and way too sexy.

When she walked out the doors of that quickie market with a great big smile just for him and her ponytail swinging side to side, he swore he felt his shorts tighten. He mentally admonished himself, "Ya ain't a fucking teenager Dixon."

"Hey there Darlin', I sure hope they didn't work your pretty little self too hard today." He'd already wrapped an arm around her shoulders and he was leaning in and smiling that big old smile. Beth didn't mind one bit as she cozied right into his side wrapping her arm around his waist. That made his already big smile get even bigger, and his shorts a bit tighter. "C'mon now Darlin', we best get ta gettin' gone before ya get this old man here all worked up. Ya know how ta ride on a bike do ya?"

What he said excited and embarrassed her. She was confused by her feelings, she'd never been anywhere with a real man. She'd only been allowed to go to school and church functions with boys her age and usually one or both of her parents were there. But never had she been out with an older boy, much less a man. She looked so worried when she said, "Gee, no but I'll try to learn."

He cupped her chin in his big hand tilting her sweet face toward him, "Now don't ya worry none there Darlin', Merle here's gonna show ya an I'ma be just as patient with ya as ya need me ta be." Teaching the sweet young woman how to ride on that bike was only one of a few things he had a mind to teach her. And he meant just what he said, he'd be just as patient as she required him to be. "You're sure you're 18 now, right Darlin'? I can't be gettin' arrested."

"I promise, please don't change your mind about taking me." The little pleading in her voice did nothing to lessen the tightening of his shorts. He felt he had to pull her in for a full-on hug, what else could he do? He held her for a minute before leaning back a little and placing his open hands to either side of her face, "Beth now Darlin' I ain't ever changin' my mind about ya. Don't ya change your mind about me neither, k?"

She smiled a nervous little smile but she was oh so flattered, and flustered and mighty impressed with the smooth talking, motorcycle riding and well-muscled older man.

They took off on the bike and she was hanging onto him nice and tight, just like he told her too. As they rode along she was loving every minute of it and Merle was loving every bit of it himself. There was somewhat of a problem though, and the problem with the problem was Merle didn't know a thing about it. The problem being that Beth Greene was supposed to have been home by six o'clock. She was to attend the chili dinner over at the Bible Church with her Daddy and Mama. Beth knew good and well where she was expected to be, but the sweet girl who never knowingly did anything wrong or risked getting in trouble, didn't care about any of that now. All she was thinking about was how much she wanted to be spending her time with Merle Dixon.

After an hour or so of riding he knew he'd better let her get off that bike and stretch her legs some. He pulled over at one of those 50's style burger joints. The ones that try and make you feel like it's still 1958. He reached around and took her hand as he advised, "Now Darlin' take it slow an easy gettin' off, your legs are gonna be a little weak feelin' for a minute or two." She did like he told her and when she'd gotten off she went to rubbing her hands up and down her thighs to get the circulation going, it was getting something going for Merle and it was all he could do to behave himself.

He put his arm around her shoulders, smiled and then took her by surprise when he leaned in and gave her a big old kiss. That kiss was filled with what even she in her innocence knew was a hunger. A hunger for her.

They walked in the place and every teenage eye in the joint was on Merle Dixon and Beth Greene. There were boys and girls she went to school with just sitting there with their mouths hanging open. Wondering first, how the heck Beth ever managed to get away from her folks long enough to get out of the house, and second what in the world she was doing with some hard-case looking older man.

She was so wrapped up in that older man she didn't even notice all those eyes on them. All she could think of was she was pretty sure she was feeling hungry for him in the same way he was feeling hungry for her.

They sat down in a booth but he didn't sit across from her. No, he slid right in next to her and he kept that arm around her shoulders. "Ya probably need ta have ya sumthin' ta eat don't ya Darlin'? I'd be a pretty terrible fella if I let ya go without your supper now wouldn't I?"

She was hungry and maybe not just for food, but they were starting with food. "Is it alright if I have a cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake?"

He laughed a little at that, most women he kept company with didn't ask all sweet like that, they were a little more demanding. "Darlin' I'll buy ya all the cheeseburgers and strawberry milkshakes ya want."

The waitress brought her the cheeseburger and shake, and him his burger and coffee and that's when he got a real treat. He'd never seen anyone go about eating a burger in such a dainty way. Of course he was used to going for a burger with his brother, it only took Daryl three bites to down one.

He was holding his burger with just one hand while he ate, his other hand was now on her slim thigh and he may have been massaging it, just a little bit. "We'll have us a real date next time Darlin'. We'll get all dressed up an I'll take ya out for a proper supper, get ya a steak. Would ya like that?"

"I'd like to do anything with you Merle. I like you a lot." And there it came, cupid's arrow had pierced the heart of Merle Dixon.

Before they got back on that bike he asked her, "Did ya have a car in town?"

She didn't want him to think she was just a dumb kid so she didn't tell him yes, she didn't tell him it was Mama's car and that it was stashed behind the quickie market. Just like she hadn't told him about the chili dinner at church. She wanted him to see her as an adult, a woman. She just smiled and said, "Yes I do have a car but I could leave it."

"Alright then, I'll run ya out ta your place an how 'bout I come get ya in the mornin' an bring ya back ta town?" What Merle was thinking was he'd be giving her that ride home, one thing would lead to another and he'd be staying the night anyway.

He asked her where she lived and she gave him the directions, but she neglected to tell him it was her Mama and Daddy's farm. He was still living under a lovely illusion that they'd be getting back to her place and getting real friendly.

All the way home she held on to him real tight enjoying everything about the way Merle Dixon felt, while praying to the Good Lord Above that Mama and Daddy were still eating chili over in the church social hall.

He roared right down the dirt driveway of the old farm kicking up plenty of dust when he brought the big bike to a squealing stop. He held a hand out to her and she got herself off the bike, and she was rubbing those legs again. Tempting him. He gave in to that temptation immediately. I think it's safe to say Merle had never gotten off the bike quite that fast. He practically ripped his own helmet off, before quickly but gently removing hers. He just took right ahold of Beth and he pulled her into his body with those big strong arms, one hand slid up into her hair and he clutched gently at the back of her head, twisting his fingers all up in those curls. He wasn't playing. He was a man feeling some serious lust while experiencing some kind of other feeling for her he knew nothing about. He dove right into that kiss in a powerful display of passion and she responded, seeming to melt right into him.

That's when the screen door slammed and Hershel and Annette Greene stood on the front porch. Mama gasped, Daddy he was fired up and yelling ta beat all, "What in tarnation is going on here?! You step away from my daughter right now, and Beth you get in the house with your Mama, I'll be dealing with you next."

Beth was frozen in place. Merle he tried to behave, he tried to be understanding, he tried to be reasonable, "Now see here, ain't no call ta be yellin' especially not at this sweet young lady here. Why all we was doin' was havin' us a little goodnight kiss. Ain't nuthin' wrong with that." And he smiled that big old Merle Dixon ear to ear smile.

Daddy clued in right then, "Why you're the older Dixon boy, aren't ya?"

"I damn sure ain't no boy, I'm a full grown man just like your girl here is a full grown woman. But yeah, I'm Merle Dixon. I'ma just assume you're Beth's Daddy."

"I am and I'm also the man telling you to never set foot on my property again. I won't have the likes of you anywhere near my daughter. I know about you, I know about your family and as God is my witness I WILL NOT HAVE IT!"

Merle didn't budge, "Now see here, I ain't one ta care for bein' judged. Dixon's may not be the cream a the crop but I happen ta think my brother Daryl an me are pretty good fellas. I ain't here ta hurt your daughter, I'm here cuz I got me a serious attraction ta her an all. I plan ta be datin' her."

"That will never happen as long as I draw breath, you will _not_ come to my property again and you _will_ stay away from my daughter, or I'll call the sheriff."

It was right then that Merle's personality kicked into high gear. He smiled that smile, he threw an arm around Beth and he pulled her right in for a hot, fast and passion-filled kiss. Then loud enough for her Daddy to hear he told her, "I'll be by ta get ya first thing in the mornin'. Merle Dixon don't give up on what he wants Darlin'."

She couldn't speak but what she knew was she didn't want him to give up, not now and not ever.

He climbed up on the bike, revved that engine just as loud as he could, smiled as he waved goodbye to all and tore down that drive like he was running from a fire, dirt just a flyin' everywhere.

Hershel didn't know, Annette didn't know either. When Merle Dixon made up his mind it stayed made up and he'd already made up his mind he wanted her.

Sweet little Beth Greene owned his ass and that was just fine with him.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N It seems Merle and Beth are having a real serious attraction and Mama and Daddy are not one bit happy about that. We'll see who wins this war. I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope you'll take a moment to leave a comment / review. Thanks! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick. Please check our couple out, Merle's got a real nice head of curls. Now back to the prompt. When LivingDeadGirl87 sent it to me it was a Bethyl prompt but my mind immediately went in three different directions, Daryl, Rick and Merle. So I asked if she'd mind if I did Merle and Rick stories as well as Bethyl and she said no problem. So I thank her very much for the fun prompt and for being so agreeable. As I said, I'll tell you exactly what that prompt was at the end of this story. Chapter Two will post next Thursday. In the meantime thank you all so much for reading and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello to all and Happy Thursday! Thanks so much for the comments and for following and favoring this story. We're going to have a little humor and some romance this chapter, still moving toward the prompt. I hope you enjoy!**

ooo00oo

Now you might just be thinking that Mama and Daddy punished poor Beth something awful. Yelled at her and grounded her for life or took away her phone forever. Some such harsh thing. But oh no. Not at all. You see Daddy and Mama were in that state, you know the one. The one they call denial. They just knew their little girl hadn't meant to do a thing wrong. It was all that terrible man, surely that Merle Dixon fellow had somehow coerced her.

Yes that just had to be it, Dixon had managed to convince her to go with him, and oh my gosh the way he kissed her like that, why the man had no right! He'd tricked her into all of this, they were sure of it. Their sweet little girl would never ever behave in such a manner and she'd certainly never have anything to do with that no good Merle Dixon.

Mama thought she should have a little talk with her girl, you know, help her see the light and all. She went upstairs to her daughter's room and told her most sincerely, "Now Bethie, Sweetheart, we've talked about this before. You know you have to be very careful when it comes to men. They'll say and do anything to get a girl to give in to them, especially the kind of men like this Dixon man. He's not a good person Daughter. His whole family is nothing but a mess of alcoholics, criminals and drug abusers the whole situation is just plain awful. And Sweetheart he's way too old for you. Why would a man his age even be interested in a young girl like you? Hmph there's only one reason. So now the best thing to do is you don't let him talk to you anymore, you tell him to just leave you alone! You tell him you're a good girl and you won't be giving your time to the likes of him." Mama had worked herself up into a state.

( _I don't like to judge but I will anyway, maybe Mama should have had a little more realistic conversation with her daughter. Just sayin'..._ )

Beth looked at Mama with those big innocent blue eyes and told her, "I will Mama and I'll be real good and I won't let him talk me into anything."

"I know daughter, Daddy and I are so proud of our sweet girl."

Daddy called up the stairs and she and her Mama went down to join him for an evening prayer, but Beth's mind wasn't on prayer, it was on a certain handsome Redneck.

As soon as she could breakaway she was back up in her room. She had her earbuds in as she listened to love songs and wrote in her journal. She was tingling all over just hearing those romantic songs and thinking about Merle Dixon. She told that little book everything she knew and everything she imagined about the big muscled and rough man, and just how sweet and wonderful he was. She'd tell Mama and Daddy whatever they needed to hear but she wasn't giving up on what she wanted. Just like Merle told her he wouldn't give up on her.

You see until that very day the sweet young girl never understood exactly what it meant to want a man. She understood now.

Meanwhile Merle had gone on over to the roadhouse to see about having a beer and maybe catch up with his little brother, who wasn't at all little. He strolled on in and sure enough there was his brother at the bar. The younger Dixon asked Merle where the hell he'd been and Merle responded, "I had me some business that needed takin' care of, what the fuck's it to ya?" That was just the way the two talked to one another, they were on the ornery side and as such they often sounded like the worst of enemies. Truth was anyone that knew the Dixon brothers knew it was best not to mess with one, if you didn't want both of them coming after you. Those Dixon boys are close.

The brothers sucked on their beers and bullshitted about the usual, you know, hunting season, fishing, work all the typical b.s. Well not quite all of it, Merle hadn't gotten to the part about the sweet young woman just yet.

So there were Merle and his brother standing at the bar like they had many a Friday before, talking this and that and drinking their cold ones. That's when Andrea Harrison came right over and started rubbing up against Merle. Her actions left no doubt in anyone's mind what she was after. She told him in a real sultry sounding voice, "I was hoping I'd see you in here tonight Merle, I've been lonesome for you over at my place." The invitation had been sent.

Now if that had happened just the week before Merle might have been right on the job. Oh who am I trying to kid, it did happen the week before. But his life was different a week ago. At that time he'd bought Andrea a couple of cocktails and they headed on over to her place. But something was off this night. As much as he'd like to seek a little pleasure he just wasn't feeling it for Andrea. It was that sweet little darling from the quickie market. She had his head all spun around.

So he had to turn that invitation down, "Sorry Sugar Tits, it ain't gonna happen tonight but lemme buy ya a Goose n juice."

She wasn't at all pleased with Merle and once she had the cocktail in her hand she muttered, "Fuck you," And walked off toward some other target that had come across her radar.

Daryl was somewhat perplexed, maybe even slightly concerned. He'd never seen his brother just turn away from such an offer. He elbowed him and asked, "The fuck? Ya okay Merle? Ya don't usually turn down sumthin' that's hot n ready, ya got the clap?"

"Fuck you little brother, now c'mon let's have us another beer."

Now meanwhile over at the farm Daddy had gone right to his office while Mama was talking to Beth. He made a phone call to none other than Sheriff Rick Grimes. He told the sheriff what had happened, and just who the no goodnik was that somehow coerced his sweet young daughter into going with him on that blasted motorcycle.

It was all the good sheriff could do to hold back his laughter as he tried to keep a serious and professional tone. "Well now Hershel there's really nothing I can do, there's no chargeable offense unless he somehow hurt her or took her against her will. She is over 18 now and all. I'll tell what I can do, I'll have a talk with Merle Dixon and see if I can find anything out. I'll even stop by and talk to Beth when she's back to work on Monday. That's the best I can tell you for now."

Hershel Greene was not at all a happy man.

Sheriff Grimes had a pretty good idea just where to find Merle Dixon and he couldn't wait to chat with the big man. This was the best call he'd gotten all week. He was in the squad and over at the roadhouse just as fast as if a crime had indeed been committed.

Now when the sheriff walks in a drinking establishment it can cause the patrons to get a little case of the nerves. They all knew Grimes was a pretty good guy, reasonable as law enforcement officials go, so all they did was to try and slip that gambling money off the pool table before he noticed. Then they went to concentrating harder on their drinking and discussing important things about football and such. They didn't fool Grimes one bit, but even if he cared about the petty gambling that wasn't what he was there for.

Grimes walked over to where Merle and his brother were standing at the bar, enjoying their beers and laughing about god-only-knows-what, and he asked, "Hey there Merle, can we talk a minute?"

Merle was all smiles and just as agreeable as could be because hell he hadn't done a damn thing outside the law in quite some time. "Why sure, an just what in the world could Officer Friendly wanna talk ta me about?"

Rick smiled damn near as big as Merle was smiling, he was looking down, hands on his hips and kind of bobbing that head just a little and trying hard not to laugh. In the meantime Merle's brother Daryl was looking ready to step in and start throwing punches as needed. Daryl could be a little volatile. "Well Merle I had a call from one Hershel Greene, it seems he has quite a bit of concern about his daughter being on the back of your motorcycle, and let's see what else now, there was something else. Oh yeah now I remember, there was something about you sticking your tongue down her throat right there in his front yard."

He couldn't hold back any longer, the sheriff was laughing, Merle was laughing and even Daryl snorted out a laugh as he muttered, "Merle what the fuck ya dumb sumbitch."

"Now Officer ya know I ask her twice was she 18 an she said she was. I didn't do nuthin' but give her a nice little ride on the bike, bought her a cheeseburger an give her a real lovin' goodnight kiss. That's all. I admit what I done, but none of it was illegal or nuthin'. Wasn't like I's gonna hurt her, I got a real special feeling for that sweet little gal."

Well now that was a huge admission right there, it changed the picture quite a bit. Never had Rick or Daryl ever heard Merle Dixon admit to a special fondness for any woman. This situation was getting more and more interesting. Daryl actually laughed a real laugh, "Shit Merle ain't no gal's Daddy gonna want the likes a you around their girl. Ya oughta know that ya dumb ass."

Before he left the good sheriff advised Merle to try hard and stay out of the way of any buckshot. The brother's went back to finishing there beers.

As soon as the sheriff had left the establishment that mean bastard Joe walked on over to Merle. You know who he is, he's the leader of that motorcycle gang, The Claimers. Anyway he thinks he's a pretty humorous fellow. So Joe kind of makes a punching motion at Merle's arm and says, "Hey Dixon word around town is your new girlfriend's so young she still rides in a car seat."

I don't think I need to tell you that did not go over well. Not at all. Merle didn't blink, he didn't even look around, he just gave Joe a fast elbow to the side so hard it doubled the man over. Daryl could swear he heard a rib crack. Joe was having a little trouble catching his breath and thought it best to just wander off.

ooo00ooo

The situation escalated quite a bit come Saturday morning. That was when Merle Dixon showed up on his motorcycle at the farm. He'd promised to take sweet Beth Greene to get her car and by golly that was exactly what he intended to do.

He pulled up and Daddy came running out of the house waving a fist and yelling for Merle to get the _HELL_ off of his property.

Upstairs Sweet Little Beth had been peering out her bedroom window. She'd been just hoping and praying that Merle would come by. She'd gotten up extra early and got herself all prettied-up to see that man who was way too old, way too rough looking and way too appealing. She'd heard the big bike come roaring down the driveway and her little heart went to fluttering. She came running out of the house not one minute after her Daddy did.

The difference was that unlike Hershel Greene, Beth Greene ran over to where he waited. She jumped on the back of that bike, right behind the man who her Daddy considered the devil himself, and the devilish Mister Dixon sped off with her.

So by now you've probably figured out on your own, they did not go directly to pick up Mama's car from behind the quickie market. They didn't even go there indirectly. Merle rode her out to the lake.

He got the blanket out of the saddlebag and lay it down there on the softest ground he could locate. She sat down all pretty and sweet looking and he got her a coke out of the other saddlebag. Sure he'd thought a lot about bringing some booze and getting her drunk, having some special fun with the sweet young woman. But the thing holding him back was Merle had that problem. He really did have his heart set on that pretty little gal. The poor man was stone cold gone for her and he knew it.

He just wanted, no wait, he _needed_ to be close to her. He couldn't get enough of anything about her, the look of her, the smell of her, the feel of her. He wanted it all. He wanted to talk with her and then yeah, maybe one thing would lead to another, he was Merle for gosh sake not a saint, but he'd try real hard not to push her. He had every intention of being real good, a perfect gentleman. He'd let her lead the way on all that loving stuff. At least for as long as he could manage to hold out.

Now the other key person in this story, Sweet Beth Greene, truly did think Merle Dixon was a wonderful man. Why he'd already proved that to her. He treated her like she was someone real special, like it was important to him that she was happy and having a nice time. Being treated special by the big man made her feel like she was special. He was kind and polite and gosh instead of being scared of her Daddy and running off like Jimmy had done, Merle stood right up to the man. It meant so much to her that he cared about her enough he didn't back down. He'd said he wasn't giving up on her. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy to think he was willing to fight to see her. He told her he wanted her and she was real happy to be wanted by him.

Merle now he was not without his worries and concerns. He knew how things sometimes went. So as he sat there next to her on the blanket with his arm tight around her shoulders, he asked, "Your Daddy didn't get after ya real bad last night did he?"

"No, first Mama came to my room and she told me you're not a nice man and that you come from a very bad family. She said there's only one thing a man like you wants from a girl like me. I think she was talking about you know, that maybe you just like me for, you know, sex and stuff. She told me not to talk to you anymore and to tell you to leave me alone. I lied Merle, right there to Mama's face. I told her I would, even though I knew the truth was I couldn't wait to see you again."

That made him smile and he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Ya know it ain't true, ain't just one thing I want from ya Darlin'. I do wanna have that stuff with ya, I ain't gonna lie about that. But I want more too, I want it all from ya. I aim ta have it, I aim ta be around. But tell me now what about your Daddy?" He worried about those fathers and what they could do, his own had been at the very top of the asshole chart.

"No Daddy didn't say much except I should listen to Mama about men and stay away from you. Then we all prayed hard that you'd leave me alone. Well I didn't really pray for that, but they did."

She got to him every time, he didn't know quite what to think of this sweet little gal. He was sure she was new to being around a man but he asked just to be sure, "So Darlin' tell me about yourself, ya got some boyfriend I'ma hafta fight off?"

She giggled at the question, "Gosh Merle that's just silly. Are you teasing me? If I had a boyfriend I wouldn't be here with you now would I?" Then she got a kind of worried look to her face, "Besides, I thought _you_ wanted to be my boyfriend, I mean you kissed me like you did and all."

Well don't you know that made him laugh a little and smile a lot, she was too sweet for him. But like I told you before he wasn't letting that stand in his way. "Ya sure you'd want that girl? Just what is it you'd want with an old man like me?"

"I used to think you were kind of old, but now that I know you I see you're not old at all you're just grown up."

That's when he fell backwards on the blanket, forearm up over his face and laughing. Then he threw that arm up around her and pulled her close, her head resting on his chest. "That's right Darlin', I ain't old I'm just all growed up is all. How about a kiss? Ya got any a those for a full grown man?"

She lifted her head up, cheeks all freshly pink and a little smile on her face, "Why sure I could give you a kiss." With that said, in one swift move he had them both rolled over, her on her back and him leaning above her, his mouth on hers. And yeah, the tongue may have been involved.

He was kissing her and she was responding to him with quite a bit more heat than he'd expected. He wasn't exactly complaining and he especially liked that she seemed to like what was happening. But dammit there was a problem, a big problem, Merle was feeling a little guilty. That in itself was a whole new kind of feeling for the man. He liked this young woman and even though he wanted everything she had to give, right here and right now, he was feeling all protective of her. Shit, for the first time in his life Merle Dixon was making an effort to behave his self.

He only let his hand slide just a little ways up her blouse, just enough to softly stroke the skin of her flat belly. It was feeling so right but he knew it was wrong. This wasn't the time or the setting. He also knew if he didn't break this up soon he was liable to forget what was right, and just go ahead and do something she'd regret. "Darlin' you're makin' it real challengin' for ol' Merle to stop at just the kissin'."

That was when she really threw him for a loop as she guiltily replied, "Oh I'm sorry."

That was when he had to ask, "Have ya been out with a man before Little Darlin'?"

"Not one I liked as much as you. I've been to school dances and pep rallies, and church socials all of those kinds of things with boys."

"Uh huh, an that's the kinda thing with them chaperones around, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh. Well let's you an me take us a little walk around an see what's what." He thought it again, it was on an endless loop for him now, he should just back off of her. He should be hooking up with a gal like Andrea, a woman who'd been around the block several times. But there was that other pesky problem Merle had, he didn't want Andrea, he wanted Beth.

Meanwhile back at the farm Beth's Daddy had called Sheriff Grimes again. He told him about his baby girl being driven away on that motorcycle.

"So Hershel let me just make sure I have the facts straight, Merle Dixon rode his motorcycle to your farm, Beth came running out of the house and got on the motorcycle with him and they rode off. Did I get that right?"

"Yes Sheriff that's exactly what happened, now just what do you intend to do about it?!"

"Beth wasn't forced in some way? No gun was held on her, no threats were made?"

"No but she's young! She doesn't realize what kind of a man he is!"

Rick was biting back the words, it was all he could do not to say, " _Well maybe if you would have let the girl get out in the real world a little bit she'd know trouble when it came walking toward her_." But he didn't say that, what he said was, "Well I'm real sorry Hershel but my hands are tied. Mr. Dixon hasn't done anything illegal. If it's any comfort to you I've known the man a few years and I'm confident he won't hurt Beth."

See the sheriff he did know Merle and he didn't dislike the guy. Oh sure he was rough and ornery and full of shit as a Christmas goose, but he was also a straight shooter and Rick Grimes knew from talking to him the evening before, Mister Merle Dixon had a real bad case for the sweet little farmer's daughter. He couldn't wait to see how all of this played out.

"I'll have another talk with Merle just as soon as I can track him down. I'll make sure he understands just how unhappy you are."

Now meanwhile back at the lake Merle's arm was wrapped around her waist, and he asked Beth every kind of question about herself he could think of as they took their walk. He was feeling pretty fucking old again because most of her stories were about school, her activities there and her graduation. But one thing he did learn was she liked music and she liked to sing, why the girl even sang in the church choir. He was intrigued. He couldn't recall ever having set foot in a church or any other place of worship. Now he knew he had himself a sweet little church girl. Guilt was abounding but the guilt was up against an equally powerful force, that force being Merle Dixon's want to.

"Well sing me a song Darlin', I wanna hear that sweet voice."

Don't you know she pinked all up again and that had a certain effect on Merle, I know you know what kind of effect I'm talking about. He had to lean in for a kiss and not just a tender little kiss on the lips, nope. This kiss was all kinds of hot and deep. When he finally forced himself to pull away he placed his open palm on her face, "Ain't no one on this earth sweet like you Little Darlin', now make Merle happy an sing me a song."

She did sing to him then, an old George Strait song called "I Cross My Heart," and yes, that iced the deal. If any of us ever had any doubt I'd say that should end it.

He rode her into town to have a meal at a nice little restaurant, she had a cherry coke and he had a beer. He kept a hand firmly on her thigh, and he got more than a little excited when she lay her small hand on his thigh.

No sooner had his steak sandwich and her chicken salad shown up at the table, than the Sheriff showed up there too. "Hey Beth, Merle, sorry to interrupt you. Beth I had a call from your Daddy and he's a little worried. He seems to think maybe Merle forced you to leave the farm with him. So I'm just going to ask, did you come with Merle willingly today?" Merle had just been smiling up at the Sheriff, he knew the man was only doing what he was paid to do, and that behind his serious look the sheriff was loving every minute of this.

Her eyes were huge as she answered most sincerely, "I went with Merle because I wanted to Sheriff Rick. He didn't make me do one thing I didn't want to do. He's been real sweet and a perfect gentleman."

Rick nearly lost it at the real sweet part, but he got through the brief questioning without breaking, "Okay then I'll call it good. Beth now you probably ought to have a talk with your folks about all of this, they don't seem to be accepting it as fact that you are acting of your own free will."

"I will Sheriff Rick, I promise."

The sheriff tipped his hat, thanked them both and was off to take care of real police work.

Merle's hand slid just a little further up her thigh as his other hand went to her hair. He pulled her close and that man she thought was real sweet gave her a real sweet kiss. "We're gonna get this all worked out Darlin'. Like I told ya I ain't givin' ya up."

Don't you know that's when she slid her hand a little further up his thigh, her other hand went in his hair as she pulled his lips down to meet hers. She kissed him real sweet and tender and whispered, "I never want you to give up on me Merle and I'm never giving up on you."

He was tempted to take her right on over to his place, but he knew himself well enough to know he might just forget what a good boy he was trying to be. Yeah, you know, first he'd probably think of a good reason why he ought to get her liquored up, at which point he may very well have to put her to bed. So yeah, as brutally tough as it was on the big man he thought better.

He took her to where her Mama's car was parked behind the quickie market. As they stood there beside it saying their goodbyes he went to kissing on her pretty serious. She was kissing him back just every bit as serious. His hand may have slid down her back just a little too far, and it may have rubbed on her pretty little bottom for a minute or so. But she wasn't complaining and he damn sure wasn't. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

He followed her home, if there was going to be trouble he planned to face it with her.

Sure enough the minute they pulled in the long dirt drive here came her Daddy. You only had to see his face to know he was every kind of fired up. "I told you last night you no-account Redneck you stay away from my daughter!" Daddy was more pissed off than he'd ever been.

By now sweet little Beth Greene had gotten out of her Mama's car and was standing there next to that man, the one who was way too old, way too rough looking and way too appealing. I think we can all agree that man was her man now. Merle he just put his arm around her waist, pulled her real close into his side, smiled all big and friendly at her Daddy and said, "Me an your sweet little daughter here, we got us a serious thing goin' on." Then he leaned in and gave her a great big hot and naughty kiss and said, "I best be gettin' gone now Little Darlin'."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Well I don't see our pal Merle giving up, and I just don't know what Daddy's next play could be. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave me a comment / review. Thanks so much! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo of the Big Man and the Sweet Young Gal is posted on my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick - check it out if you get a chance. Thank you again to LivingDeadGirl87 for the prompt that inspired this story. I appreciate you all reading along and hope to see you back next Thursday for more _Gettin' Gone_. Until then, remember I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all so much. We're a small but mighty ship and we also like to have a little fun, don't we now? We'll pick right up where we left off, Beth just got home to the farm and Merle has zoomed off somewhere.**

ooo00ooo

It seems like we could have some big trouble on the farm, doesn't it now? I know what you all are thinking. You probably imagine Daddy and Mama are no longer fooled by the innocent look and sweet nature of their Baby Girl, and surely all hell is about to break loose. You are only partially correct.

What had happened was Mama and Daddy had made some kind of shift from being completely in the state of denial, to now being thoroughly convinced their sweet little girl had been possessed by the devil himself. That devil of course being a certain fellow who goes by the name of Merle Dixon. They were sure he had caste some kind of spell on her and she just didn't know how wrong and dangerous her behavior was.

Oh sure they'd seen it with their own eyes so there was no use denying it. They had watched as their beautiful baby girl willingly hopped on the back of his motorcycle. Yes indeed, they'd seen her grab right onto 190 pounds of muscle and trouble like it was a good thing. It was dang frightening to them, I tell you what. That wasn't quite as bad though, not as bad as when he kissed her like he did right there in their own dang driveway. They were trying real hard not to even think about how their daughter seemed to enjoy the devil's attentions. They were trying like the dickens to push that image out of their minds.

Now to try and understand Daddy and Mama Greene and why it may be that they're the way they are about all this, there are a few things at play we have to think about. What you want to try hard and remember first is, for 18 years that sweet little girl of theirs was just that, sweet. She was every bit as innocent as she acted and she willingly went along with their rules, accepted their beliefs and was a complete and utter joy to be around.

The other thing we're going to want to take into consideration is, remember how I told you last chapter that Sweet Little Beth Greene had never known what it was to want a man? Yeah that. I think we can all agree that she has found one she wants real bad. That man of course being the aforementioned Merle Dixon.

So now meanwhile back at the farm Mama she just grabs that girl by the hand and takes her right up the stairs to her room. Now when I say "grab" don't get me wrong. There was nothing rough about it, after all she was their sweet and perfect girl. The one they're so dang proud of and all. But they were scrambling in their own heads trying to figure out what on God's earth could have gone wrong. What had happened that could have lead their girl off the right path, the path of righteousness that just one week ago she'd been so firmly headed down, and right onto the path of transgression?

( _I think it was Merle's good looks, charming personality and animal magnetism, but I know nobody gives a fiddler's fig what I think. So we'll move on_.)

Mama and her girl were in Beth's room sitting on the bed and Mama had both of her daughter's hands in hers. Poor Mama she was a bundle of anxiety, "Sweetheart now tell your Mama what happened, that man didn't touch you did he?"

"Touch me?" I know what you're thinking, you're thinking 'oh come on girl,' and you're right. Nobody's _that_ innocent. She knew perfectly well what her poor nerve-addled mother was asking, but she was playing a part.

She was doing a fine job of it too because Mama's face turned scarlet and she asked in a new way, "Did he touch your body?"

This girl was good at acting, I have to give her props. She looked all sweet and doe-eyed and she spoke in a hurt filled voice, "Oh my gosh Mama I can't believe you'd even ask me such a thing! It's so embarrassing and I'm so hurt to know you think I'd allow something like that. Besides, in spite of what you think Merle is a good man and he's a perfect gentleman. Why he would never try anything like that. Gosh Mama that's just awful that you would even think it."

Me? I was starting to feel kind of sorry for Mama myself, but I believe we previously established that my opinion doesn't really matter. What matters is, Sweet Beth Greene did quite the excellent job of making her Mama feel like the guilty party. "Now Bethie of course Mama doesn't think you did a thing wrong but we just had a talk yesterday about how men are. Especially men like this Merle Dixon fellow. And daughter Daddy and I were just plain flabbergasted when you came running out of the house and got on that man's motorcycle. What in the world was going through your mind?!"

"Gosh Mama I didn't really mean to do anything wrong and you know I don't want to upset you. I was naughty and I admit it. I just wanted to ride on the motorcycle because it's really fun. I knew Daddy would say no so I did a really bad thing and I didn't even ask, I just hurried and got right on it. Merle didn't do anything wrong. He just took me for a ride out to the lake and he was so nice. He brought me a coke and we just took a walk Mama. We talked and stuff. Then he took me to lunch and it was delicious. Sheriff Grimes came in and had a talk with us and said Daddy was worried and that's when we left to come home. He followed me just to be sure I got here safe." See? Pretty good stuff, huh?

Now Mama didn't just fall off the turnip truck, she was young once and she knew she was being played a little here. The problem that Mama had was she wanted to believe that girl, that's what she wanted with all her heart. What's a Mama to do? Slip right on back into denial I suppose.

Daddy was a bit more harsh. Beth and her Mama went downstairs and the first thing he called for was for the three of them to hit their knees, right there in the living room. Apparently standing to pray was not getting the job done. So they all knelt on that hard wooden floor and they held hands while Daddy said some sort of prayer that Sweet Beth Greene was not really paying attention to. How could she pay attention? Her mind was on a certain man who was way too old, way too rough looking and way too appealing. She was already wondering when she might see that fellow again. She wondered when she might have a chance to be kissed by that man again, and when she might again tingle at the feel of his big strong hand way up on her thigh. That's right, while her Mama and Daddy were praying their little hearts out she was busy having sexy thoughts about the Devilish Mister Dixon.

Meanwhile Merle was feeling all manner of spunky. Things were heating up with the sweet young gal from the quickie market and he had not one complaint about that. He headed on over to Daryl's place to see just what little brother was up to.

He pulled into Daryl's drive and walked around back. Sure enough there was the younger Dixon on the back porch cleaning quite the catch of fish. "Where the fuck was ya today Merle? Saturday's fishin' day an they was bitin' like crazy."

"I's real busy, I's out with that little gal."

"Damn brother ya give up fishin' for a woman? Ya do got ya a bad case. What I been wonderin' is what the fuck does an 18 year old gal want with an old sumbitch like you?"

"Beats the fuck outta me brother but I ain't arguin' with her about it. I told ya I got me some kinda feelins goin' on here, but for right now I brought beers an Jack so let's get busy an drink us some."

The brothers commenced to drinking then and Merle spilled all the beans. He told Daryl everything about how her Daddy and Mama wanted him to steer his ass clear of their girl, and how he had absolutely no inclination of doing any such thing. Daryl asked the obvious question, "Well shit if she's 18 how come she just don't do what she wants?"

"Well now see little brother I'm not rightly sure but I think that's where the part about her bein' a good girl comes in. She don't want ta be disobeyin' her folks. An fuck Daryl, she ain't ever even been out with a man before."

"Well she picked a helluva fuckin' place ta start, didn't she now?" It was obvious Daryl had had him a few drinks because he went to laughing and carrying on over his own joke.

"Knock it off Daryl this here is serious. I's actin' like a gentleman an everythin'. I done right an I behaved myself. It was some weird ass shit man."

Daryl got all worried looking, well that's because he was worried. It was like the damn planet had been knocked right off its axis or some such thing. So he took a slug of Jack, a big swallow of beer, a deep breath and choked out, "Fuck brother ya ain't gonna get married or sumthin' are ya?"

Which damn near caused Merle to spit take a perfectly good swallow from his own bottle of beer, "The fuck little brother? I told ya a million damn times, Merle Dixon ain't ever gettin' married. Ya dumb ass."

Yeah well whatever big man.

So now meanwhile back at the farm our Sweet Beth Greene had been released from prayer and was back to her room, her ear buds in and love songs playing. She was once again writing in that journal about that man who was way too old, way too rough looking and way too appealing. That man had her feeling all kinds of new ways. She wasn't complaining about any of that, not at all. She was just wishing he was there and she was wondering when it was she might see him again. She was sure hoping that he'd show up at the quickie market come Monday morning and ask her to go out with him.

She was thinking she wished she had a picture of him to pine over. She made up her mind right that the very next time she saw Merle Dixon she would take a picture of his handsome face and treasure it forever. Swoon and all. You all know how teenage girls can be.

It was when bedtime came that for the first time in her life sweet little Beth Greene was not able to fall right to sleep. Why you ask? It was thoughts is what it was. She was having those naughty kinds of thoughts about Merle Dixon. Then when she finally did fall asleep she had even naughtier dreams about the man. Holy cow, Mama and Daddy would have surely dropped dead at the thought of the thoughts that were going through their sweet baby girl's head. Naughty.

Now meanwhile over there at Daryl's house the situation wasn't a whole lot different, different on account of Merle being a grown man and all, but not a whole lot different in the thoughts department.

He'd drunk enough that he knew he shouldn't ought to be riding his motorcycle back to his own place. He made his way to the spare bedroom because you got to know, this wasn't the first time he'd had to stay at little brother's, just like often times little brother stayed at Merle's place.

So he fell onto that bed tired and pretty drunked up from the beer and the Jack, but just as soon as he closed his eyes they sprung back open. Yep, he was thinking about his Little Darlin', Sweet Beth Greene. Why he was practically having a vision, a triple X rated vision. I don't want to embarrass you all or anything, but you know I will anyway when I tell you, he had to go into the bathroom and take care of himself.

So now that should have done the trick, at least you'd think so. It did not. Merle Dixon had one of those same kind of dreams like sweet and innocent little miss Beth Greene was having. Naughty thoughts and naughtier dreams were abounding that night.

Well it was Saturday and all.

Merle got up that next morning and he was damn cranky on account of it was only a dream. Daryl had the coffee going and Merle poured himself a cup. Little brother asked all innocent and everything because it was Sunday and all, "Ya ready ta do some huntin' Merle?"

Judging by his reaction to the question you would have thought Daryl asked him if he'd like to cut off his left nut. He was all kinds of fired up like he was looking for something to punch. His eye was twitching and his muscles were twitching as he snarled and barked out, "Fuck no I don't wanna go huntin' I got sumthin' I gotta take care of dammit!" It was loud. I'm pretty sure it woke the neighbors.

"Well fuck you Merle ya ain't gotta bite my damn head off. I didn't want ya ta come anyway you're too damn noisy. Ya better go find your gal an get ya some, you are one cranky sumbitch." Daryl was speaking the truth.

The brothers said there loving goodbyes and Merle headed on back home. He needed a shower and something to eat before he moved along with his day. Ah but you know he got to thinking. Thinking can be good or thinking can be bad, it all depends on your perspective.

Now meanwhile back at the farm sweet little Beth Greene was feeling a somewhat out of sorts herself. She was needing something and she thought maybe she knew what that something was. But that something wasn't here and her heart and her mind, and good gosh now her body, were all craving that man that was way too old, way too rough looking and way too appealing. And for heaven's sake the girl was getting ready to go to church.

This was quite the situation.

It's a lesson and everyone needs to learn it. If you don't know the lesson, well I'm here to teach it to you. You see it just doesn't matter how sweet and innocent she is, a young woman can turn right into a hot, bothered and ready woman in the blink of an eye. All it takes is a big old hunk of some fine looking bad boy appearing on the scene.

She barely ate her breakfast and she was fidgety and preoccupied. Her strange behavior wasn't lost on Mama and Daddy, but lucky for them they didn't realize quite what was going on. They were thinking it might be her time of the month or whatever like that. It isn't always true that what you don't know won't hurt you, but sometimes it is. You decide among yourselves what you think the case was here.

Anyway she made her way back to her room and took her bath. She looked at her naked body and for the first time she wondered what someone else might think of it. I think we all know who that someone was she was wondering about.

She put on her best Sunday dress and did her hair all up in a ponytail. Why I have to say she was looking real, real pretty and every bit the sweet young girl her Mama and Daddy just knew she was.

Daddy drove the three of them over there to the Bible Church, of course they were plenty early because Mama and Daddy always like to arrive in time to chat with all the other worshippers. That young fella Zach, he kept trying to catch Beth's eye. The poor boy had a major case of the warmies for her. The thing is, just last Sunday she would have been making eyes right back at him, but I don't think I have to explain to you that the entire situation had changed dramatically. All in just one week's time. It's safe to say that Beth Greene no longer gave a rat's patootie about poor young Zach. Well you know how it is, some have to win, some have to lose.

So now the church bell it went to ringing and everyone went in and took their seats including the Greene family. They slid right into their usual pew looking just like the perfect family they always had been.

It was about halfway through the preachers preaching, oh he was all up into the hellfire and brimstone and eternal damnation stuff, when the church suddenly grew quiet. Why? I'll tell you why. It was the roar of that big old engine on Merle's Dixon's big ass chopper. Is what it was.

I don't think I need to tell you that sweet little Beth Greene's heart went to pitter pattering a mile a minute, whilst her Daddy's heart turned to ice and her Mama's heart sunk.

It wasn't but a minute after the sound died that the churchgoers saw the preacher's eyes practically bug right out of their sockets. Every head in the congregation turned to see what was the cause of the preacher's reaction.

There he was standing right there in the doorway of their church, The Devil Himself. That Devil was looking loud, proud and in charge. It was a sultry Georgia morning but a chill went right through the whole place and everyone in it. Except of course for sweet Beth Greene, she was heated up all over at just the sight of the man that was way too old, way too rough looking and way too appealing.

Now as we know from the last chapter Merle had never been in a church. He stood there for a minute with his arms folded across his chest, big old muscles bulging right out of the sleeves of his t-shirt and smiling that big shit eating grin. He didn't understand why nothing was going on, surely something ought to be. So he inquired and quite loudly, "What? I gotta have a membership card or sumthin'? Don't y'all quit talkin' on accounta me bein' here. I just some ta see Little Darlin' sing is all."

Now to my way of thinking it made for the best day of church ever. I'm guessing all the other members of the flock, with the exception of Mama and Daddy Greene, were thinking along the same lines I was. Hell it isn't my family, not my child, so yeah, this is good stuff right here. Something to talk about for days. You don't need me to tell you how folks are.

Then Merle with that long stride he makes his way right over to the pew where the Greenes are sitting. He smiles at her and she smiles right back with her eyes all a twinkling. His hand goes to her shoulder and he asks, right out loud in front of all the worshippers, "Ain't ya gonna sing today Little Darlin?"

She's just about ready to tell him she already did when her Daddy jumps up just a yelling at Merle, "You get your filthy hands off my daughter you no account redneck!"

But you see the thing of it is when Daddy stood up and stepped out of that pew he left Merle's Little Darling a clear path. She stepped right out of that pew her own self. So that's when she told him, "No Merle I already sang today."

Being Merle and all it might be that he forgot to check himself. He forgot to remember he was in church, he said, "Well shit I sure am sorry I missed that. Well if ya ain't gonna sing no more then I guess there ain't no damn reason ta hang around here, is there now? C'mon with Merle Little Darlin' we'll go have us some fun." He reached out a hand and by gawd she took it.

There was a collective gasp from the congregates that was so loud I'm sure it was heard by the parishioners over at the First Baptist church, a mile away. Daddy was yelling, "Daughter do not go with that man! And you, you take your hands off of her now!" No one was doing what Daddy asked.

Zach, remember Zach? He stood up all ready to defend Sweet Beth Greene but when Merle Dixon looked him in the eye it was kind of like the young man withered or something. Yeah, he kind of slumped back down in the pew. Defeated.

What happened next was a sight to behold I'm telling you. Merle's Little Darling climbed up on that bike right behind the Devil, in her Sunday dress. The fact of the matter was that dress was hiked WAY up her thighs. The big man moved his arm behind his back and gave one of those thighs a little rubbing and a nice gentle squeeze. Right there in front of God and everyone. Then he just got it in gear and they got gone.

He took her right back to the lake and he laid that blanket down just like he did the day before. He helped her get her pretty little self seated and then he plopped himself right down next to her. His patience was a long gone thing and he put his big strong hands on her face and gently brought her lips right to his. Then he promptly proceeded to give her a kiss that was so hot I'm surprised the woods didn't catch fire. Maybe she really was possessed because by golly she responded in kind, and her sweet little hands were rubbing the muscles of his arms and his back before finding their way up into his curly hair. And when they paused just for that split second for a little air, she softly moaned, "Oh Merle."

That's when the big man laid her right on her back and smiled down at her, "I'm right here an I'm all yours Little Darlin'." Hot huh? It got hotter. There they were, her laying on her back and him lying on his hip and pressed up close to her. He kissed her mouth while his hands were in her hair and then his mouth was on her neck sucking and licking, maybe taking a soft nibble or two of her earlobe, and that's when that hand of his went to her breast. He took it a little easy there at first, letting his open palm softly glide over the fabric of her dress, but yeah, he could feel that tight little nipple right through that Sunday dress. She moaned again and that served to stoke the fire that was burning in him. That's when his hand found its way to her creamy white thigh. He was slowly sliding his hand up toward the place he wanted to be and her dress was moving up right along with it.

That's when the sound of someone clearing their throat real loud and real close by stopped him. He quickly pulled her dress down as he turned to see who the interloper was. Yep, it was none other than Sheriff Rick Grimes. "Good afternoon Beth, Merle nice to see you both."

It being Sunday and all it was the sheriff's day off and he was looking all casual in jeans and a t-shirt. He had his fishing pole in one hand and his tackle box in the other. "Since I ran into you all anyway I'll just let you know, Beth I heard from your Daddy no less than 20 times in the last hour and a half. After the first ten calls I quit answering, after the next ten I turned the damn phone off."

"Now you're both adults and as far as I'm concerned what you do, as long as you're both consenting, is your own damn business. Although Merle I'd caution you that whatever that was you were thinking about doing next, you are not allowed to do it in public. You may want to take that idea home with you. And I don't think I need to tell either one of you this is not sitting well with Beth's parents. Again, that's between all y'all unless things get ugly enough for the law to step in. I'm going to say again, I think you both need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Greene and see if you can iron this all out before something happens and I do have to step in. Alright?"

Now Sweet Little Beth her face was every bit as red as a cherry, "I'm sorry sheriff. I tried to explain to Mama what a good man Merle is and that he would never do anything wrong, and that I like him a lot. I was hoping they'd understand. I'll try again."

I probably don't have to tell you that the sheriff damn near lost his composure at that point. Merle didn't help even a little bit when he said, "Ain't my Little Darlin' here just the sweetest thing on this or any other planet?"

"Yep, you're both sweeter than cotton candy. Now if ya don't mind, everyone keep your clothes on while I go catch a fish."

Beth turned even more red but not Merle. Merle had him an idea. We'll blame that idea on the sheriff, he planted the seed. "Ya wanna take a ride over ta my place Darlin', see where I live?"

"Oh that sounds so fun, yes please Merle!" To Merle's way of thinking it was all going to be real big, real hot and real noisy fun.

"Well then c'mon Little Darlin' let's me an you get ta gettin' gone."

ooo00ooo

 **A/N There it is - love in bloom. Who the heck can even tell what's going to happen now that Little Darlin' and the Devil Himself are heading to his place. Aye caramba. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll leave a review / comment. Thank you! x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted on my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick please check it out. I appreciate you taking the time to read along and I hope to see you back here next Thursday for more of Gettin' Gone. Until then remember, I love Ya Large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks so much you guys! I'm having fun and I hope y'all are too. I know you know though, you don't need me to tell you, life isn't always all fun. Don't panic yet. Let's all just see what happens.**

ooo00ooo

Can we all just pause for a moment and reflect on the miracle? What miracle you ask? Well I for one would have to say Merle Dixon showing up at church, for any reason whatsoever, was some kind of miracle. But you know, those are just my thoughts.

Now I know you're wondering about a couple of things. One of them being what the hell are Mama and Daddy going to do now? There's really no sense trying to pretend any longer, Sweet and Innocent Little Miss Beth Greene is being just plain naughty. That brings up our next question, just how naughty is she willing to get?

I'm here to answer your questions.

* * *

Merle pulled the big bike into his driveway and they got off. She was rubbing those legs and believe me when I say, in that Sunday dress it was quite the sight. Merle did not need the added stimulation, he was stimulated enough. Thank you very much.

"Merle is this your house? It's so nice," And so it was. A nice little blue wood-sided house complete with a small front porch and a white picket fence. It wasn't big, not big at all, but just because the little blue house wasn't big didn't mean it wasn't pretty special. And after all, there was just one of him and that's how he had every intention of keeping things.

He didn't take her through the back door, not like he'd usually come and go. He was treating her like company. They walked in the front door and she saw the pretty little living room area with the overstuffed sofa and a big easy chair with an ottoman. There was even a small brick fireplace, a TV and some kind of old fashion stereo. The floors were hardwood but he had a big area rug, it brought a cozy feel to the room.

I'm not making it up when I tell you, Sweet Little Beth Greene was already imagining herself taking up residency in the pretty little blue house. She had not yet received the memo, you know the one. The one telling how Merle Dixon had stated emphatically no less than one million times he was never getting married. Well, hmmm…

So now anyway, back in the living room she asks him, "Can I see the rest of your house?"

"Sure Little Darlin' you can see all I got." Watch yourselves now, don't go there. Not yet.

He wrapped a big strong arm around her waist pulling her tight into his side, as he walked her through the small dining room and then the kitchen. It wasn't one of those all modern updated kitchens, you know with a lot of granite and stainless steel, not at all. It looked like something right out of the 1950's. She liked it a lot. She could imagine herself in that kitchen baking the Big Man a cake. He didn't need to know that yet. Just like she didn't need to know the Big Man didn't really like cake, or sweets in general. Except for her. It does appear he likes the sweetness that is Beth Greene.

There was a little area there off the kitchen, like a mud room with coat hooks and a washer dryer and she saw that's where he kept the broom and the other cleaning supplies and it had a backdoor. There were two small bedrooms, one being used as an office and one that just had a full size bed and not anything else, he explained, "My little brother crashes in there from time ta time." There was a big square bathroom that, just like the kitchen appeared to be a throwback to about 1952. She liked it a lot too, it had a real nice big tub. Finally there was his room, it was quite a bit bigger and had a great big bed and a big dresser, two night tables and an occasional chair.

Everything was all real, real nice. Why all it needed to make it even better was a woman's touch. We'll get to that later.

Now I know I don't have to try and explain to you how badly Merle Dixon wanted to get Sweet Beth Greene into that bed. But even though he wanted that with every fiber of his entire being, he wasn't dumb. She wasn't like the gals he typically hung with, the ones who, just like him, were looking for a good time without a lot of other issues being involved.

This little gal was different. A man might have to use some finesse, and maybe a wine cooler. So he asked her, "Little Darlin' how 'bout I get ya sumthin' cool ta drink."

"That sounds really good, do you have anything kind of sweet?"

"I ain't got nuthin' that's sweet as you are but lemme see what I can come up with." Smooth. Pfft a woman his own age would not have fallen for such a corny line, but whatever.

He escorted her out to the living room and the big sofa and told her, "Ya just make yourself comfortable, I'ma be right back with a beverage for ya."

I know I don't have to tell you the Big Man had a Big Plan. He grabbed a big sweet tea glass, you might call it a tumbler, out of the kitchen cabinet and an even bigger bottle of Sangria. He forgot where that bottle of sweet red wine even came from. But now he knew he was right to have saved it.

He filled that glass with cubes and poured it let's see now, oh about half full with wine. He filled the rest with 7-Up and just to be sure, he added a spoonful or so of simple syrup. And just because there is nothing that says class quite like Merle Dixon, he even added a little flair in the form of a nice orange slice.

He cracked himself a beer.

He presented the libation to her saying, "Here ya go Little Darlin' see if this here is sweet an refreshin' enough for ya." He got a little alarmed when she took a great big swallow. What he wanted was to break down a few inhibitions, not knock her out.

"It's delicious Merle, what is it?"

He was honest, no reason to lie to the sweet young woman, "Why it's just a little wine and some 7-Up is all. Is it sweet enough for ya?"

"Oh yes it's perfect and gosh I never knew wine was so delicious."

"Well you're a little young ta be knowin' that an I can only let ya have just the one. Otherwise your Daddy'll catch on an have my ass thrown right in the can. Now an ya might wanna sip on that just a little slower, ya probably ain't got much tolerance for it."

He sat himself right down next to her there on the big old sofa and he soon put his beer on the table, then he took her glass from her hand and set it there next to the bottle. That's when he took her face in his hands and began to kiss on her, in a decidedly serious and hot manner. She was apparently loosened up because not only did she return that hot kiss, she let out a whimper. I doubt I have to tell you that was music to Merle Dixon's ears. It was the whole damn choir. Little Darlin' was enjoying his attentions.

There was a problem, isn't there always a problem? See the man with the plan thought it might add a little something to the mood and the moment if he got some music going on the stereo. So he excused himself for just a moment to make that happen. That's when Sweet Little Miss Beth Greene drains the glass containing the wine cooler. That was a lot of wine. When he turned back around and saw what had happened he just knew. As much as he didn't want to know and wished it wasn't true, this was not going to be good.

"Now Little Darlin', didn't Merle tell ya ta go slower on that wine?"

Her eyes were already at half mast and he'd swear she looked teary eyed when, with a slurring to her words, she asked, "You're not mad at me are you?"

That did him in, shit, how could he be mad at her? It was his own fucking fault. He should have given her a whole lot less wine. Then she slurred out, "I don't feel very good I think I need to go to bed."

Now I do believe we are all clever enough to know that getting her in bed was indeed Merle's ultimate goal. However, this was not exactly how he had it all planned out, not even a little bit.

Now don't I keep telling you that in spite of Merle being Merle he has a case for this Sweet Little Gal? That case he has could likely prevent him from being anything less than a gentleman. Or something. Just keep that in mind.

So what the Big Man does is he runs into his room, pulls the covers down on the bed, comes back to the living room where he slips Sweet Little Miss Beth Green's pretty little shoes off (they're pretty to him on account of she's wearing them). See paragraph above.

He picks her up like it isn't any kind of big deal at all, because you know he's all strong and muscled up and such, and he carries her in the room. He gently lays her on his bed. He looks down at his very own Sleeping Beauty there, laying in his bed, and he wishes with all his heart he was an even bigger asshole than he is. You know, so he could take advantage of the situation. He heaves a sigh and then he covers her up. He bends down, kisses her just ever so sweet and soft on the lips, and then runs a hand along the back of his neck and head a few times, wondering just what the fuck to do next.

Then comes a knock to the front door. The only person he knows for sure it ain't is Daryl. Daryl would just come busting right in the backdoor like he owned the joint. So anyway, he goes to the door opens it up and who do you suppose is standing there? Why none other than Sheriff Rick Grimes.

The sheriff is looking down and shaking his head ever so slightly from side to side, while his hands are kind of resting there on his hips. "Merle."

"Sheriff."

"Merle, what the fuck?"

"What the fuck about what?"

That's when deadeye Rick Grimes spots Sweet Beth Greene's pretty little Sunday shoes there on the living room floor. He points to those shoes and says, "That's the fuck what Merle. Talk to me."

"C'mon in ya ain't workin', we'll set out back an have us a beer."

"Sounds good to me."

So that is exactly what they do. The sheriff starts the conversation off with a little laugh and another shake of the head when he notes, "I've seen you more in the last week that I've seen ya the whole rest of the year. You start playing around with the Greene girl and it's my phone that blows up, it's about worn out from her Daddy callin' me." And right on cue the thing buzzes. Grimes turns it off in self-defense.

"I'm not trying to meddle in your business, like I said you're both legal adults and you do have your rights. It's just that I'm trying to prepare myself for when all hell finally breaks loose. I see it coming man like a big old freight train headed right at us. Hershel Greene is one Merle Dixon sighting short of starting World War III, right here in King County. So now, are you just messing around? Should I be concerned? Or are you truly serious about Beth? Because like I said, even though it's none of my business and you have your rights, if you're not serious then I wish you'd go play with some other woman. This was fun at first but shit man, I need a break."

Merle took a deep breath, again rubbing the back of his neck and furrowing his brow, "Ya know Rick I's just ponderin' that myself. This here is a real different kinda deal an that's for sure. I like this sweet little gal, an not just with the thought a beddin' her either. I don't know what all that means exactly, I ain't ever felt this way. Thing of it is I ain't gonna just walk away. Daddy's gonna hafta just figure she's with Merle now."

"Oh yeah, well what if Daddy throws her out? Is Merle going to let her move in here?"

Merle's heart kind of seized up right then, frozen, at the same time a kind of icy chill went down his spine. It seemed the big man, who always has a comeback, had no answer to that. Finally in a decidedly non-Merle Dixon squeak he answered, "That ain't never gonna happen, her Daddy an Mama ain't ever puttin' that girl outta the house."

"Yeah well probably not, but you know you have to be ready for anything when you start messing around with the sweet little daughters of overly-protective and riled up Daddies. Where is she anyway?"

You know there's completely honest, and then there's kind of honest, pretty much honest, and there's a no good stinkin' rotten lie. I'd say Merle leaned toward kind of honest when he answered, "She was real tired, she's takin' a little nap." You're entitled to your own opinion.

Rick looked Merle in the eye, Merle looked Rick in the eye, then the sheriff said, "Be careful with her Merle she's just a kid. And be careful with her Daddy, the man has a gun collection." Just Sheriff Grimes giving sound advice.

As soon as the sheriff left Merle went to tending to that chicken he'd put in the crockpot first thing that morning. He was thinking he was going to have to feed that gal to help cure her. You know, if she ever woke up.

It wasn't five minutes later, he'd just sat his self down, an Daryl come busting in that back door. "Shit Merle ya shoulda gone with, I got me a nice whitetail. Gonna be some good eatin' that is."

"I's busy Daryl."

"Busy doin' what, babysittin' your little girlfriend?" Which Daryl thought was a pretty funny line, but Merle jumped up out of the kitchen chair, bumped chests with his brother, they were both looking all squinty-eyed and fierce, and Merle said, "Shut the fuck up about that little brother. I don't wanna hear no more about how old I am an how young she is. Ya keep it up an you n me gonna be throwin' some serious blows."

"Shit brother ever since ya fell in love ya sure have gotten touchy. Let's drink a beer."

Merle paused to think about that. He _was_ feeling a might touchy by gawd, and like he hadn't had a moment's peace all day, but it wasn't love. He was sure of that. Merle Dixon doesn't fall in love.

Okay.

* * *

He had the chicken and noodles all ready to go and he was getting worried. Little Darlin' was still out. He went on in the bedroom and knelt there next to the bed. He was gently running the backs of his fingers along her cheek and forehead, stopping here and there to let those fingers run through her hair, and he was whispering, "C'mon Little Darlin' ya best wake up now. Ya need ta eat. C'mon now."

( _If you ask me that all sounds pretty damn sweet and loving, but then we all know no one gives a rat's banana what I think.)_

Little Darlin' finally starts coming around, causing the Big Man to feel a tremendous sense of relief. He's gently caressing her face in his hand and he asks, "Ya okay Little Darlin'?"

"I think so Merle but my head hurts and my tummy feels a little queasy."

"Well why don't ya try gettin' up, I'll help ya now, we'll see if we can't get ya sumthin' for that headache. I got some dinner cooked an that'll help your tummy." That may have been the very first time in his life Merle Dixon ever said the word 'tummy', you know, instead of belly or gut. I guess we all know Little Darlin' wouldn't have anything that sounded as nasty as a gut.

So now Merle did help her up out of that bed and you have to know, the Sunday dress? Yeah, that. The thing looked like it had been slept in, which even though it had, was probably not good. Not when a girl was going to be going home in that dress to her already ballistic Daddy and Mama. But we can't worry about that yet. First we have a headache to cure and a tummy to fill.

He sat her down there at the table and then he set the bowl of chicken and noodles in front of her, plus a big glass of plain 7-Up and an aspirin. He's got his chair scooted right there up next to her and his hand is just real lightly and gently rubbing her back.

Now as if all this sweet and loving crap wasn't enough it was then Merle Dixon did something really strange, that's right, he was completely honest. "It's my fault you're feelin' so poorly Little Darlin', I done it to ya. I give ya way too much wine ta drink. I's hopin' you'd let me touch ya more, one thing might lead ta another an you'd let me make love to ya." I'm pretty damn sure this day was also the very first day Merle Dixon ever used the term 'Make Love' for the sex act. He had an entire repertoire of other phrases he normally used. But he wasn't going to talk that way in front of Little Darlin'. He wasn't sure exactly why, he just knew he wasn't.

 _(I think I may know why but we've already established you don't care what I think.)_

Her pretty face turned just as red as could be but God love her little heart she still looked at that man, the one who was way too old, way too rough looking and way too appealing, right in the eye and said, "Merle you're so silly sometimes, you know we can't be doing that stuff until we're married."

Now remember a few paragraphs ago when Merle's heart froze? Yeah well this was more like his heart had been placed in one of those Cryogenic Chambers. He actually had his hand on his chest, making sure the damn thing was still beating.

He knew this was it. He couldn't be seeing any more of Sweet Little Miss Beth Greene. As much as he wanted that cherry he couldn't and wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't take that from her. He'd let her go and she'd find herself some nice church boy to marry. Merle Dixon was never going to be that man. Ever.

He wasn't going to tell her right now though, not when she was feeling all sick and weak and whatnot. So he just agreed with her, "You're right Little Darlin' I'm sorry." And he was sorry, real sorry. In more than one way. His cold frozen heart may have even had a little crack in it. Maybe more than one.

She borrowed his comb and he gave her a toothbrush to use, and she tried and tried to straighten out her dress. Merle Dixon didn't own an iron, if he had something that needed ironing he took it to the cleaners.

She was ready to go and he was ready to take her, but he couldn't quite let it go. He had to have one last kiss. He took her in his arms and she was all smiles, after all she didn't know this was goodbye, she thought it was just a goodbye kiss. He felt her next to him and it was a feel he liked real well, and he felt her lips on his and her sweet little tongue in his mouth, and her pretty little arms around his neck. All of it, he was trying to absorb all of it because this was it. The last time he'd feel all those things.

Merle Dixon was now a man of honor, he was going to do the right thing by gawd, even if it killed him. And it just might.

He took her home in the big white pickup, she was all scooted up next to him and damn that felt good too. She was talking about this and that but he couldn't hear her words, not over the sound of that cryogenically frozen heart of his cracking more and more.

It was eight thirty Sunday evening when he pulled down that long drive at her Daddy's farm. There they were, her Daddy and Mama on the front porch. It was strange though, her Daddy wasn't yelling and her Mama wasn't crying or yelling, they were just standing there all blank-faced and stoic.

She turned to him all happy, "Maybe they've changed their minds Merle, maybe they're going to let us date!"

She was so sweet and so excited he didn't tell her what he knew. One of those things being that her Daddy wasn't the kind of man who changed his mind that way, and that it wouldn't matter anyway. Merle wasn't going to be the man who broke her heart forever. She'd get over him, but if he took what was hers things might be different.

"Yeah Little Darlin' I'm sure that's it." Just one more, they had to have just one more kiss. He smiled that big old shit eatin' grin like he was happy or something, and he told her, "Ol' Merle best get ta gettin' gone now Little Darlin'."

He helped her down out of the pickup and then he watched her as she practically skipped onto that front porch, turned and waved at him with a big smile on her face and walked in the big white house, Mama and Daddy right behind her.

His heart was heavy as he took in a deep breath, turned that truck around and headed back out that drive. He went home and he did something he didn't normally do on a Sunday night, he jumped head first into a bottle of Jack and commenced to getting real good and drunk. Almost drunk enough to forget her face, but not quite.

He was serious though he was staying out of her life. He wasn't doing this for himself, he had to do it for her. So he did not stop at the quickie market on Monday morning.

Instead he went to work and he was in a foul humor and he rode the asses of his crew, why there was practically a mutiny. Finally one big fella, Abe, he says to him, risking his job and all, "What the fuck Dixon? Ya been up everyone's ass all day. C'mon now we're doin' our jobs and we're doing them right. Ease up."

Merle knew Abe was right so he just kind of growled, shrugged his shoulders and said, "Whatever." There's just that one person Merle Dixon apologizes to, I think we all know who that person is.

Well after a day of misery, both from the hangover and from missing his Sweet Little Miss Beth Greene, the Big Man could no longer deal. He couldn't take another minute. So against his own will and his better judgment he stops in the quickie market on his way home. But guess what, Sweet Little Miss Beth Greene isn't there.

He asks the young fellow behind the counter, "Where's that girl Beth, don't she usually work this shift?"

"Yeah I don't know what happened. All the boss told me was her Daddy called yesterday and said she quit. He told me I had to cover her shifts until he could hire a replacement. He was really pissed off about the no notice."

Merle wasn't sure why but he felt a huge sense of doom. This couldn't possibly be good. He got in his pickup and drove right to the farm. There was a kind of heavyset bald headed man wearing a pair of bibs, and a blond woman in a kind of old fashioned house dress waiting at the end of the drive. Merle hopped right down out of the pickup and went to them.

"Name's Merle Dixon an I'm here for Beth."

The man was cordial enough but he told it straight, "I'm Otis and this is my wife Patricia. We're going to be taking care of the place for a while. Hershel told me if you came by to let you know, he and Annette have taken Beth on an extended vacation and they will not be coming back anytime soon. He said to tell you you'd never see her again."

Merle drove off but he didn't drive far, just onto the county road. That frozen heart was in his stomach now and he was pretty sure it had ceased beating. They'd taken her from him and that was a scenario he had not considered. He didn't know what the fuck else to do, so he called Sheriff Rick Grimes.

ooo00ooo

 **A/N Well that took a hard left turn, didn't it now? We thought we were all just having fun but apparently Daddy and Mama have taken some sort of drastic measures. We'll see more about how the Big Man handles all this next chapter. In the meantime, I thank you for reading along and please leave me a comment / review. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo of the Big Man and Sweet Little Miss Beth Greene is posted to my tumblr page bethylmethbrick, and also on the FB site Beth Greene Fanfiction, please check it out. I hope to see you all back her next Thursday for more Gettin' Gone. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Have I mentioned how much I love the Meth fandom? You guys are open to whatever, kind of a take what you like and the hell with the rest attitude. I admire that in a fandom :)**

 **NOTE: In this chapter the prompt it finally revealed as it weaves it's way into the story. Some of you will recognize it right away, a lot of you won't. Whatever, it doesn't matter, I'm going to tell you all about it in the closing notes.**

 **What in the world have Mama and Daddy done with Little Darlin'? And what's the Big Man going to do about it? Can Sheriff Rick Grimes really help? Heck, I can't remember. Let's read how it all went down.**

ooo00ooo

Surely you didn't think Mama and Daddy were just going to sit back and let that little incident at the church roll on by, did you now? If you did then perhaps you neglected to read paragraphs one through five of chapter one.

Check the Cliff's Notes.

While their girl was letting Merle Dixon kiss her and stick his hand up her dress, oh and get her drunk, you know all that fun stuff, Mama and Daddy were apparently cooking up quite the scheme. They were getting her away from that devil man, even if they had to engage in lies and deceit to accomplish their goal.

ooo00ooo

The minute they were in the house Mama frantically told her girl, "We've just been waiting for you to get home Beth, we have to go right now. I've already packed your suitcase, including your phone and your iPod. Everything's ready, hurry we have to leave now."

"Leave? Why? Where are we going?"

"It's your Grandma," Mama actually started to cry, who knew she was a bona fide actress? And don't you know Beth was real close with Grandma so now she's panicked. Mama continued in a sorrow-filled voice, "It's bad sweetie, real bad. Daddy already called your work and told them you won't be able to make it in for a couple of days. You'll have your phone and in the morning you can call and talk to your boss."

Now Sweet Little Miss Beth Greene did love her Grandma so very much, but she was also quite concerned about getting word to Merle. In the morning he'd be the first one she called. She'd let him know where she was and when she'd be home.

"Poor Grandma, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I'll explain everything when we get in the car."

Those devious parents of hers had thrown a blanket over all that stuff in the back of the Suburban. The coolers of food and the lanterns, the camp stove and the propane bottles. You guessed it, they were pulling a fast one on Merle's Little Darlin'. You just know, don't you? This isn't going to be pretty.

Sweet Beth Greene had dozed off there in the back seat, but when they hit that old dirt road the bumping woke her up. "This isn't the way to Grandma's house. Where are we?"

Daddy just kept looking dead ahead. Mama didn't answer either. Beth knew now something was up, she didn't know exactly what, but she knew they'd pulled one over on her.

Meanwhile Merle was having a little bit of what could be called a come apart. He had blood in his eye, veins popping in his neck and a pain in his heart. Somebody better have some fuckin' answers.

Sadly Rick Grimes had no answers at all. All he had was, "Shit Merle I don't know. Hershel didn't say a thing to me. I'll ask around and see what I can find out. For now I'll tell you the same thing I told him when he was calling me about you. If she went willingly then in the eyes of the law it's no harm no foul, but even though Hershel and Annette are her parents she is 18 and if they took her against her will it's kidnapping. I'll keep trying to find out, you try to stay cool man." He knew Merle pretty damn well so he added, "Going to the roadhouse and picking a fight isn't going to make this get any better."

"I might feel better."

"Yeah you might but it'd be temporary and anyway you don't want to spend the night in the cooler, you've got work tomorrow."

So Merle took the sheriff's advice and he didn't go to the roadhouse, he visited with Jack right there in the living room. Yeah that Jack, the one from Tennessee.

So now meanwhile Sweet Little Beth Greene has come to the unhappy realization Daddy and Mama have hijacked her and brought her to her Mama's Great Uncle John's cabin. That's right the cabin way, way, way back in the woods. No power, no phone and an outdoor toilet. All the luxuries. Why even if Mama really had brought the phone and the iPod they would have been useless.

Now naturally the girl was angry. They had no right. They couldn't just drag her away from her home, her job and of course, the love of her life. She cried and cried and then she cried some more. The girl was so inconsolable Mama was at the point of caving in. Daddy on the other hand had slipped outside to get clear of the bawling and the sobbing.

Finally the girl fell asleep and the world regained some calmness. It was the next morning while she was pumping water that Sweet Little Beth got the idea. She'd try beating them at their own game, she'd bamboozle them, throw them the old curve ball, baffle them with bullshit. So what she did was, she started changing her tune, saying she realized all along that it should have been Zach she was spending time with. You all remember Zach, he's the fella that withered in church. Mama and Daddy they like Zach, he's a real good young man who goes to church and all, and he doesn't cuss when he's there either.

After a week or so of her pretending to be pining over young Zach, Mama and Daddy were starting to buy into this load of happy horseshit. Yep, they're a gullible pair. But I do think y'all ought to give them a little break, they're just hoping for the best and trying hard to save their baby girl from the evil Merle Dixon. And they were aching to hop on a fast train back to denial.

So anyway they were right on the verge of caving and taking her home, but not quite yet.

I don't think it's going to matter though, you know, whether or not they believe her and decide to take her home, because something else is afoot.

Yep, back in King County none other than Sheriff Rick Grimes had discovered a little something. He really had been investigating and all because you see, he had a thorn in his paw. That's right, he was pissed off. He could understand Hershel and Annette being all manner of protective of their little girl. He surely understood their desire that she not have feelings of affection for Merle Dixon. Nevertheless he kept coming back to the point. The point being the girl was old enough to decide on her own who, of all the men in the whole wide world, she wanted to have ruin her life forever. And she had chosen the one and only Devilish Merle Dixon.

Okay now, so what the Sheriff had done was dig around at all the places where a person could hear some pretty good and almost reliable gossip. He asked at the barber shop, the beauty shop, the diner and of course the post office. News travels much faster when people are telling each other stories than it does when you put a stamp on it.

So what does he hear? Well he hears a little something about Annette having a great uncle who has a place so far from civilization it's a throwback to two centuries ago. Aha. That would explain why there had been no phone calls from Sweet Little Beth Greene. No one is dumb enough to think she wouldn't have called Merle if she could.

So armed with this info he skedaddles over to the hall of records even before it opens for the day. Him being the sheriff and all he gets away with that kind of shit. He checks it out and promptly discovers the GPS coordinates to this remote cabin. He goes out and gets in the squad, because as far as he's concerned this is official sheriff business, and he drives to the mine.

So he asks the big-supervisor-boss-type-guy to get Merle. He explains Merle did not one thing wrong, but there is a bit of a family emergency. The supervisor sends a runner to go fetch the Big Man.

Big Man shows up there in the supervisor's office a might concerned of course, "Sheriff?" Now as much as the supervisor wants to hear the dirt, (who wouldn't?), he politely excuses himself to give the men privacy. That's when the sheriff drops the hot news on Merle, he may indeed know where Merle's heartthrob is.

He not only tells Merle Dixon what he thinks could have happened to the object of his affection, he hands him the paper with all the pertinent details regarding the whereabouts of this remote cabin. Now maybe you think the sheriff shouldn't be butting his nose in and getting all up in this family business stuff. I think you should remember, the Greenes are likely guilty of a crime, he's actually going pretty easy on them. There's that, and then there's his innate sense of fair play. They didn't play fair, did they now? I think not. And then, yeah, he was kind of getting a charge out of the whole damn thing. I for one am not going to judge the Sheriff. I'm getting a charge out of it all too.

Now Merle was all ready to just bust out of there, jump in his pickup and get gone. Rick reminds him, "If you lose this job you'll be screwed. Why don't you ask for a week of your vacation time for emergency leave, you know for a personal family matter."

 _(I love Rick and you should too. That's not an opinion, it's a fact.)_

Which is what Merle does. It always pays to have a friend who will do your thinking for you, right?

So Merle jumps in his big white truck, doesn't even bother to go home, and he gets himself on the road to rescue his Little Darlin'.

Now meanwhile up in those woods that are even further away than just the regular woods, Mama and Daddy have developed enough trust in their poor pitiful daughter to leave her alone a while. They take a little walk on down to the lake in hopes of finding berries to pick. They have left Sweet Little Beth Greene unattended there at the cabin to do the wash.

Now remember, there is no electricity, no fancy schmancy washer and dryer. So guess what? That's right, our girl Beth is sitting on the little stool with a big old metal bucket full of sudsy water between her feet, a washboard from God knows what era, and she is scrubbing clothes by hand. It seems she's been doing a damn fine job of it too because the clothesline is loaded with clean garments.

She's scrubbing away when she hears it, a vehicle. She looks up and there, right there coming toward her is her very own version of a Prince. Oh he may not be riding a white horse but he's driving a big ass white pickup truck, that's even better, IMHO. At the same time he throws the rig in park, she throws down that article of clothing she was scrubbing. They run toward each other and yeah, it's kind of like nirvana and all. He says, "C'mon with Merle Little Darlin', let's get ta gettin' gone."

She pinned a note on the screen door that just said, "sorry but I got to go," she left the suds in the bucket and the clothes hanging out on the line, and she got gone with her Prince. They were happy as a couple of clams, I tell you what. She was lying down on that seat with her sweet blond head on his leg there, and he was running the backs of his fingers softly along her cheek. She had her pretty little feet hanging out the window and the world was a happy place. The she asked him, "Are we running off together Merle?"

He pondered that for about three seconds and he replied, "Well yes we are Little Darlin'. You're gonna be my gal now, gonna stay with me at my house. I ain't puttin' up with bein' apart from ya no more."

Well now Little Darlin' she actually squealed with delight, "I'm so happy Merle! I love you so much. Where are we going to get married?"

Now we all know what happened last time Sweet Little Miss Beth Greene mentioned matrimony. We don't need to revisit that. What we have to think about is, the Big Man just went a little more than a week without his Little Darlin', and worst of all she had been taken from him and he didn't even know where she was. That wasn't going to happen ever again.

So are ya sittin' down? He says, "I guess we oughta head over ta Savannah, I hear it's the weddin' capital a the south. An Little Darlin', I love you too." BAM! Did you even see that coming?

So that's where they headed.

Now in the meantime Mama and Daddy got back from the lake with a nice pail of berries, and then they saw the note. Mama's heart was broke. Daddy was standing there in the kitchen just staring out the window, scratching his head while he wracked his brain, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong. Their little ponytailed girl had runoff, how could 18 years just up and walk away? Seriously, don't we all think they probably should have seen it coming? I mean I know we all knew it was only just a matter of time.

Yep it's the solid truth isn't it? Whether you like the pairing or not, you can't stop love, just like you can't fence time.

Hershel and Annette loaded up that suburban with their stuff and their broken hearts and they got themselves back to the farm.

Well it didn't take long, we all knew it wouldn't. Word spread like wildfire. I remember it like it was just yesterday, it was the scandal of the year in King County. Every bitty in the beauty shop, every old boy in the barber shop, hell even the preacher on Sunday morning seemed to have something to say about it. The gossip was non-stop, you couldn't go anywhere that folks weren't talking about it. It wasn't like it was any of their business, but then folks don't much enjoy talking about their own business. Not nearly as much as they enjoy talking about other people's business. She was such a grounded and good girl who had never given her folks a moment of worry, and he was such a big and rough man.

Folks just couldn't believe it happened like it did, especially her Mama and Daddy. I thought they'd never get over it, shit I wondered if anyone would ever get over it.

Well anyway, in the meantime, Merle had driven them down there to Savannah. They'd stopped in a WalMart (What? You expected these two to shop at Saks Fifth Avenue?), along the way and gotten a few necessities, after all they'd left with nothing. One thing she got was a little dress to wear for the ceremony and Merle got himself a new shirt and a pair of slacks.

They got a room, and since Merle was already aware he wasn't getting any until after he signed on the dotted line, they just took turns getting cleaned up and gussied up. They headed on over to the courthouse, did the deed and just like that they became Mr. Merle Dixon and Merle's Little Darlin' for Eternity Dixon.

Maybe you feel like she kind of forced Merle's hand. Are you kidding me? Do you know Merle Dixon at all? Shit that's one man that ain't being forced into anything. Let's say instead Merle had himself an epiphany, an awakening, a realization, or he came to his fucking senses, however you want to say it. It had finally dawned on Merle Dixon, he did indeed love his Little Darlin' and he wanted her to stay pressed up next to him for the rest of his damn life, come hell or high water.

He took her out for a fancy seafood dinner. He stopped on the way back to the room and picked up some beer for himself and some cokes for her. (He'd learned his lesson.)

He stood there before his young bride, now that he'd taken this step he marveled at what a lucky sumbitch he was. "I can't believe ya really married me Little Darlin', that you'd wanna tie your wagon ta an old fella like me, but I sure am proud ya did. I'ma do everythin' I can ta make ya happy. I truly do love ya Little Darlin'."

"Just being your wife and looking at your handsome face makes me happy. I love you Merle."

 _(It was true romance and all like that.)_

On that he held his new little bride right up to him while he kissed her slow and deep. Then he scooped her up in those big strong arms and gently lay her on the bed. He smiled down at her and told her, "Your husband's gonna make love ta ya now, gonna do everythin' I can ta make this good for ya, alright?"

"Yes Merle please. I been wanting this with you every bit as much as you've been wanting it with me." He smiled then, he even laughed because he knew, Little Darlin' had been holding out until she got what she wanted. He was proud of her.

He methodically began unbuttoning his shirt, taking his time and never taking his eyes off of her. She watched him with great anticipation and then she whispered, "Hurry, I don't know how long I can wait." That got another laugh from the Big Man and he leaned down and touched a hand to her cheek, "Be patient Little Darlin', a man should never rush romance with a woman he loves."

With his shirt off he began to slowly remove her clothes, stopping often to kiss her on the mouth and the slope of her neck. He let his hand glide softly and slowly over her breasts, just a tease really and the more he teased her the more she squirmed and begged for more. Merle Dixon saw the truth about his new bride, it made him smile. The sweet innocent look and her purity may all be genuine, but he could plainly see it was going to be a full time job keeping his wife's appetite satisfied. He was just fine with taking on the responsibility of quelling that hunger.

Once he had his clothes and hers removed, his first desire was to explore every inch of that sweet little body with his lips and his tongue, his hands and his fingers, and he planned to take his time doing just that.

To his very pleasant surprise his sweet new bride had that very same desire to explore her husband's body. They were having just a real nice time, both of them doing what they wanted and enjoying one another's surveying skills.

That was when his mouth went to that spot where no man had gone before, you know right where I'm talking about. Merle's Little Darlin' let out a squeal and then a moan. Those sounds coming from her just further inspired the Big Man to make this all nothing but a real hot and real satisfying adventure in love for her. When she came he swore it rattled the walls and he was further inspired to bring his bride the greatest pleasure she had ever known.

Oh he was taking care, don't you worry. He knew his virginal bride would need him to be extra tender and thoughtful as he entered her for the first time. Again she surprised him when she wrapped her slim legs around his body and moaned, "Oh Merle that feels so good." Yeah, it seemed Big Man and Little Darlin' were a perfect pair indeed as they slipped right into rhythm.

This time when she came he followed her right there to that place, you know that place where your heart's beating so fast if you were in your right mind you might worry you were about to die? And your eyes are kind of crossed, and you're whole body is trembling all kinds of erratically, and your breathing sounds like an old mac truck in January. And you are lovin' every second of that shit right there. Yeah, that.

 **Five Years Later**

The buzzer blew signaling the end of the workday and the work week. Merle Dixon hurried out and he hopped on the big motorcycle and headed right on over to the roadhouse. He had him a beer and it only took the one for his brother and him to harass the holy living shit out of each other. Then Merle said, "I got ta get ta gettin' gone. See ya little brother."

From there he rode on over to the quickie market and picked up a six pack of brew, then the burger joint where he bought a whole sack full of those cheeseburgers and French fries, and of course some strawberry milkshakes. Then he headed on home to the little blue house.

The little blue house was looking quite a bit different these days, not the outside, the inside. The big overstuffed sofa had pillows on it now, with flowers on them, and there was an afghan laying across the back of it. There was a booster chair at the dining room table and a high chair in the kitchen, and of course a diaper pail in the laundry room. That office now had a white crib and pink wallpaper with ballerinas on it. When Daryl flopped there he now had to share a room that had two twin beds and cowboys on the wallpaper. That kind of shit don't bother Little Brother at all, he likes cowboy stuff. That big master bed had a pretty pink and lavender quilt on it and big ol' fluffy pillows.

We won't even talk about the toys in the bathtub and the swing set in the backyard.

Merle pulled up in that driveway and there they were, his beautiful young wife was holding the hand of that four year old boy, and she had the little girl resting on her hip with an arm wrapped tight around her.

He bounded right up those steps rubbed a hand on the little boy's head, "Hey Junior, did ya take good care a your Mama today?" The little fella smiled and nodded to his Daddy. Then he kissed that baby girl on the forehead and asked, "Hey there Princess, was ya a good girl today for your Mama?" And the little girl just smiled.

Then the Big Man wrapped an arm around his Little Darlin's shoulder, he pulled her close to him and kissed her like it was their wedding day and they didn't have kids watching, "I missed ya sumthin' awful today."

"I missed you real bad too Merle. I made you a chocolate cake."

"Aw now that's real sweet Little Darlin', that's my favorite. I brought home the dinner. I'll go get it outta the saddlebags."

She took his hand then, "Guess what? Mama and Daddy will be here in just about 45 minutes to pick up the children. We're going to have the whole weekend to ourselves."

On those words Merle Dixon knew he was gonna need plenty of fuel, his little bride was fixing to give him a weekend workout. He had not a complaint in this world about that.

 _Whether you want it or not, the time has come for me to give you my humble opinion on just what came down here. Sweet Little Miss Beth Greene decided the minute she saw the Big Man he was going to be hers. There wasn't going to be any temporary to the situation either. She wanted him for the long haul. As sweet and innocent as our girl was, she apparently knew just how to win over the Devilish Mister Dixon. God Bless her ever-lovin' heart. I'm a little jelly over here.  
_

ooo00ooo

 **A/N I know many of you recognized the prompt as it made its way into the story. I hope to hell you appreciate the long dang road I traveled to get you there! For those of you who didn't recognize it the prompt is a country tune by Sara Evans, a very fun little ditty titled, "Suds in the Bucket." I don't think in 999 years I would have ever thought to write a story based on that particular song. (check out the Vevo video on YouTube, it's real cute.) Once again I thank LivingDeadGirl87, she put my imagination in hyper drive. Over the next few weeks we'll see a story that puts Rick in this verse and also one with Daryl. I have some new Meth fics coming your way as well. In the meantime, I thank you so much for reading this story, and please leave a review or comment. x gneebee**

 **The chapter photo is posted to my tumblr blog bethylmethbrick and also to the FB page, Beth Greene FanFiction. I'll see you back here for more Meth stories very soon. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


End file.
